Malfoy Inc 2: El Imperio de Finnigan
by Hueto
Summary: "Sin duda, Malfoy Inc es el negocio más polémico de los últimos años. Al ser destapada su clientela por un colaborador cercano, se nos abrieron las puertas de una ratonera sin fondo, llena de mentiras y escándalos que culminó en lo que sólo podemos decir, es el evento menos esperado por la comunidad mágica de los últimos años". {SECUELA INDEPENDIENTE DE MALFOY INC}
1. El documental

**Nota de la autora:**

**Los que ya conocen la historia de Malfoy Inc, gracias por venir a leer la secuela. Ésta se ubica a unas semanas de los eventos de la pasada, así que no se han perdido de nada.**

**Los que no, no se preocupen, todo lo que necesitan saber está aquí. Aunque si quieren más contexto pueden ir a leer Malfoy Inc en mi perfil y dejar un par de comentarios.**

**H**

* * *

**Malfoy Incorporated 2: El imperio de Finnigan.**

El callejón Diagon parece desierto, la muchedumbre que suele distribuirse entre todas las tiendas se concentra en un sólo lugar: el nuevo edificio de Burgin, Burkes & Lovegood.

La inauguración, hacía apenas unas semanas había sido todo un éxito, y las pancartas con el nuevo logotipo de la librería todavía anunciaban que tendrían su propia publicación semanal del _Quisquilloso_, con nuevas secciones e incluso, documentales "en vivo".

Los escépticos no habían tardado en comprar el primer ejemplar para comenzar a destrozarlo, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que el contenido era, no sólo interesante e innovador, sino una bomba a punto de estallar.

Ahora se encontraban en su tercera semana, y habían roto el récord de ventas para una publicación mágica impuesta por Gilderoy Lockhart en 1992, ¡con una revista de 40 páginas! Y seguía dando frutos, pues la fila para comprar el nuevo ejemplar llegaba hasta el caldero chorreante.

Los primeros que lograron obtener la revista, pasaron rápidamente las historias de nargles y lethifolds hasta llegar a la sección documental, donde una fotografía en movimiento ocupaba toda la página, todavía estaba en negro, pero en unos minutos comenzaría a moverse.

Tratándose del Quisquilloso, sabemos que ésta no era una fotografía de las que se movía común y corriente, era una película entera de una hora con sonido incluido sobre el chisme más caliente de la comunidad mágica desde la caída de Voldemort: Malfoy Incorporated.

La sección empieza de pronto, y la página parece cobrar vida con tres palabras gigantes en color morado neón, que aparecen al ritmo de una cancioncita de elevador de Disney World.

Excéntrica. Soñadora. Innovadora.

"Cuéntale a la Luna… Lovegood"

Aparece una enorme luna llena que poco a poco se transformaba en la cara sonriente de Luna Lovegood, el título y la cara de Luna se desvanecen poco a poco y otro tipo de música, más seria e incluso intrigante comienza a sonar. La página de la revista se pone negra otra vez y todos contienen el aliento.

Entonces las imágenes se suceden unas a otras, el edificio de Malfoy Inc. en el corazón de Londres, disfrazado de sitio de negocios muggle, Draco Malfoy con sus socios, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott cortando un listón, Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy sonriendo frente a una cámara con trajes de negocios, el padre de ella detrás contando billetes.

Todos los que se encontraban viendo el programa en su ejemplar del Quisquilloso dejaron lo que tenían que hacer y se sentaron cómodamente con la anticipación creciendo en sus gargantas. Los que no habían podido comprarlo se arremolinaban al lado de los afortunados para ver o escuchar algo.

La música se intensifica y las imágenes aparecen cada vez más rápido, fotos de Draco Malfoy con famosos del mundo mágico, jugadores de Quidditch, políticos, escritores, pintores, profesores de Hogwarts, reconocidos diseñadores de escobas y túnicas, todos con un propósito, contratar sus servicios.

Pero la audiencia ya sabía de qué se trataba esto, era la introducción al documental. Los dos primeros capítulos habían sido sobre el ascenso del negocio de rompimiento de parejas que tenían los jóvenes herederos. Habían hablado a detalle sobre algunos de sus clientes y el inicio de la debacle, pero el tema principal de por qué el imperio se iba a la quiebra empezaba hoy, y nadie podía despegar los ojos de la página 39 del _Quisquilloso_.

Aparecieron entonces las fotos de Hermione Granger a las puertas de Malfoy Inc, y la audiencia ya no podía contenerse, algunos chillaban de emoción, otros intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. Al fin estaba aquí, al fin sabrían qué había pasado.

Ron Weasley y Astoria Greengrass saliendo de restaurantes y hoteles, Draco y Hermione visitando el mismo pub una y otra vez, la boda fallida del siglo, el patronus Russell Terrier de Ron pidiéndole a su hermano Charlie que cancelara todo, Hermione con su vestido blanco y señales de llanto bajo el brazo del rubio Slytherin, un acercamiento a su anillo de compromiso...

Y la música se acaba.

Luna aparece caminando en una biblioteca.

— Sin duda, Malfoy Inc es el negocio más polémico de los últimos años. Al ser destapada su clientela por un colaborador cercano, se nos abrieron las puertas de una ratonera sin fondo, llena de mentiras y escándalos que culminó en lo que sólo podemos decir, es el evento menos esperado por la comunidad mágica de los últimos años.

»Era sólo natural que uno de los personajes más odiados de nuestra historia se viera envuelto en rumores, mitos y leyendas que más que esclarecer los hechos, ha dejado un camino de migajas de amor y desamor, de odio y pasión, de engaño, dolor, desesperación e inevitable destino que nos tiene hoy en día preguntándonos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Luna llega a un sillón violeta y abre un libro del que no se puede ver el título y comienza a leer. La escena se mueve hacia la derecha y se desvanece, abriendo paso a un hombre moreno sentado en el salón de lo que parece ser una mansión.

— Cuando Draco me dijo lo que Seamus Finnigan quería hacer, claro que quería romperle el cuello —dice el hombre moviendo la mano con un gesto casual, mirando al frente, mientras un texto dorado con sus datos ocupa la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla:

Blaise Zabini,

Director de Ventas,

Malfoy Inc.

»No sólo porque estaba exponiendo a todos los empleados, que tienen familias y gente que les importa y que tienen que mantener. ¿sabes? Sino por nuestros clientes. Creo que la gente como conjunto es propensa a juzgar lo que no entiende, y en este caso era más que obvio que la ola de falsos hombres y mujeres de principios iban a poner el grito en el cielo —dice Blaise.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las parejas, o en este caso, ex-parejas de los clientes? ¿También son falsos moralistas o crees que tenían derecho a saber? —pregunta el entrevistador que la audiencia no puede ver, pero Blaise le dirige una mirada con las cejas levantadas, podría traducirse como de advertencia, de enojo o de diversión. Un poco de las tres.

— Sé que se ve mal desde afuera, que ayudaramos a terminar los noviazgos y compromisos de las personas; pero parte de nuestros servicios era ver todo el panorama. Las relaciones son un asunto integral ¿sabes?. Siempre intentamos ponernos en los zapatos de ambas partes y entender el por qué de las situaciones que se nos presentaban. Todas las historias tienen dos lados Jeff y nos esforzamos porque el proceso fuera lo menos lastimoso posible.

— Entonces el equipo de Malfoy Inc. estaba compuesto por expertos en relaciones interpersonales, ¿no? —pregunta Jeff el entrevistador, en tono burlón.

— Pues no —contesta Blaise apretando el reposabrazos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se ponen blancos—. Sólo éramos personas neutrales intentando desbaratar guerras antes de que comenzaran. Queríamos ayudar Jeff.

Después de hacer un acercamiento incómodo a los ojos de Blaise Zabini, la imagen vuelve al negro y nos encontramos con Luna otra vez, en otra parte de la misma biblioteca.

— Dicen que el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones —comenta ella paseando y fingiendo que busca un libro en las estanterías—. Y en el caso de Malfoy Incorporated, querer ayudar no los salvó de sus detractores y del escándalo que se suscitó después. Muchos empleados opinan que fueron los eventos con Hermione Granger los que iniciaron la caída de las acciones de la compañía y lo que motivó al Sr. Finnigan a destapar los secretos del hijo único de los Malfoy. ¿De no haber estado ocupado con el caso más importante de su carrera, habría visto venir lo que pasó? ¿Habría podido hacer algo al respecto?

Luna toma otro libro y lo abre, la imágen hace un acercamiento al libro y las palabras se vuelven borrosas, todo queda negro y la audiencia puede ver a una mujer con el cabello chino y pelirrojo dorado.

— Honestamente, yo esperaba más —dice, mientras aparece su nombre en la página en letras plateadas.

Marrieta Edgecombe,

Reclutadora de talento,

Malfoy Incorporated.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta la entrevistadora, ésta vez es una chica con voz amable.

— Draco Malfoy nunca fue tonto. Es muchas cosas, y ha hecho muchas cosas, pero no se le puede acusar de no saber usar el cerebro. Por eso, cuando Seamus Finnigan envió al Profeta la lista de nuestros clientes, yo pensé que estaba acabado. ¿Me explico? —Marrieta está en su casa, preparando té y huevos revueltos.

— ¿Acabado? —pregunta la entrevistadora aceptando la taza de té—. Creías que Malfoy le iba a hacer... ¿algo?

— Bueno, no me refiero a nada violento —aclara ella rápidamente, sirviendo los huevos en un plato—. Pero si pensé que el asunto se terminaría mucho más rápido. Llevamos casi un mes sin poder ir a trabajar, sin poder poner un pie fuera de casa sin que nos acosen los reporteros, periodistas y... bueno, los clientes.

— Si no es Draco Malfoy, ¿en tu opinión qué es lo que está retrasando tanto las acciones legales de la compañía contra Seamus Finnigan?

— ¿Es obvio no? —dice ella mirando a la audiencia con odio—. Hermione Granger.

La escena vuelve a cambiar después de un panel negro y la música intensa vuelve con una serie de fotografías que no habían aparecido en ninguna de las introducciones anteriores. Primero, una fotografía del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin de 1992, seguida de la primera salida a Hogsmade de la generación de Draco y Hermione en 1993 donde ambos estaban en lados opuestos. Una docena de momentos tomados de los archivos de Hogwarts, incluyendo fotografías tomadas por Colin Creevy de Harry, Ron y Hermione, consideradas objetos históricos clase C aparecieron en la pantalla, mientras la voz en off de Luna narra la historia.

— Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se conocieron en 1991 en Hogwarts, ambos eran miembros de la misma generación de jóvenes brujas y magos que cambiaría al mundo seis años más tarde, sin embargo, sus principios los mantuvieron apartados desde el principio.

»Malfoy, hijo único de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, fue seleccionado para la casa de sus padres, Slytherin, considerado por muchos la cuna de los magos oscuros, mientras que Granger, también hija única pero de un matrimonio muggle terminó en Gryffindor, donde se convertiría en la mujer más importante del movimiento estudiantil anti-Voldemort y representante de los derechos de los muggles.

»Todo parecía indicar que el destino los llevaba por caminos diferentes, sin embargo sus fuertes y apasionadas convicciones los llevaron a desarrollar una aguda rivalidad tanto en el ámbito escolar como en el personal que crecía año tras año, según los propios testimonios de sus compañeros de escuela.

Las fotografías se detienen al fin en una del cuarto año, donde se ve a dos estudiantes con bufandas de Ravenclaw, posando con Fleur Delacour y en el fondo un hurón blanco corriendo por el jardín, y Hermione riéndose.

— Todos recordamos las peleas de Potter contra Malfoy —comenta un chico regordete recargado en la barra de su tienda de suplementos mágicos. Las letras plateadas aparecen una vez más para indicar a la audiencia que se trata de:

Ernie McMillan,

Prefecto de Hufflepuff,

Generación 1991-1997.

»En el club de duelo de segundo año incluso se aventaron serpientes venenosas a la cara y todo. Pero con Hermione era mucho más personal, ya saben... —se recarga aún más y la audiencia obtiene un acercamiento a su cara, como si les estuviera contando un secreto—. Por aquello de la sangre...

Las fotografías vuelven, ésta vez de mortífagos enmascarados y los primeros años de Voldemort, aparecen imágenes de famosas familias de magos antiguas, como los Abbot, los Longbottom, los Black, los Potter y los Malfoy.

— Libros como éste sólo quedan en un par de bibliotecas selectas —comenta Luna cuando la escena vuelve a ella. Está mostrando a la audiencia un libro titulado el Directorio Sangre Pura—. Éste compendio dio lugar al grupo de los Sagrados Veintiocho, las familias de las que se podía asegurar que no tenían antecedentes muggles según el autor, como podemos ver aquí —señala un punto en el índice—, una de éstas familias es la familia Malfoy.

La cara de luna vuelve a desaparecer en medio de un cambio de música. Ésta vez las imágenes son de la batalla de Hogwarts, la explosión del banco de Gringotts, los obituarios de Dumbledore y las primeras imágenes publicadas del juicio de los Malfoy, después de la guerra. La voz de Luna sigue narrando.

»En el seno de ésta familia adinerada que cultivaba en su hijo el prejuicio de la pureza, Draco Malfoy creció para convertirse en uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes y reconocidos del movimiento sangrepurista resurgido, logrando penetrar el castillo de Hogwarts y ser pieza fundamental en la muerte del mago más grande de los tiempos modernos, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger se convertía a pasos agigantados en la siguiente mente brillante de la era, reconocida por todos sus conocidos como la líder intelectual de la campaña que acabaría por destruir al Señor Oscuro en cuerpo y alma. Todos sabemos la historia, todos vivimos la historia, pero... ¿qué pasó después?

La música vuelve y la pantalla se pone negra. Pero ésta vez no hay imágenes.

Poco a poco unas letras doradas escriben en el papel:

_En nuestro siguiente episodio.._.

— Creo que no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo difícil que fueron para Hermione los primeros años lejos de Hogwarts —dice Ginny Weasley, ella y Harry Potter se encuentran en el sillón de su casa. Él tiene a su pequeño hijo James en las piernas y ella lo toma de la mano—. Toda esa presión y toda esa expectativa pueden destruir vidas. Creo que no hay sombra más grande que la de tu propio nombre. —comenta volteando a ver a su esposo, la audiencia puede ver cómo el Niño que Vivió se aferra a su mano y la escena se corta.

La página se queda negra una vez más.

Es todo.

Magos y brujas a través de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte comienzan a debatir en sus casa y con sus conocidos lo que acaban de ver, y a esperar ansiosos la siguiente entrega de aquél documental. Burgin, Burkes & Lovegood cierra sus puertas a la una de la madrugada, cuando el último comprador salió de la tienda con el frasquito de líquido morado que le permitía volver a ver el documental cada que le echaba una gota a la página.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea? —le pregunta Castor Burkes, el sobrino del viejo fundador Burkes.

— Estaba en casa de Hermione viendo la televisión, es un invento muggle. Tienen programas como estos de artistas famosos y sus trágicas vidas y mucha gente los graba para verlos después, debo admitir que son tontos pero adictivos.

— Bueno, pues vivan los muggles y su televisión —dice Castor elevando su copa de whiskey de fuego. Luna sonríe y las choca con la suya de vino.


	2. Adolescencia Perdida

**Capítulo 2: Adolescencia tardía.**

El ejemplar más reciente del _Quisquilloso_ se acaba tan pronto que tienen que hacer una reimpresión de emergencia de 500 volúmenes. Algunos bares están ofreciendo ver la página 39 gratis en la compra de un par de botellas y el autobús noctámbulo ya tiene un par de ejemplares viejos con sus respectivos "recordings" que es como Burgin, Burkes & Lovegood le llamó a las botellitas de líquido morado para iniciar la repetición del capítulo.

A la hora en la que empieza la música, las familias ya están reunidas en la sala y han puesto la revista sobre la chimenea, para ver mejor, algunos han experimentado con hechizos agrandadores y de aumento de volúmen para que toda la gente cercana disfrute de la experiencia.

La música alegre suena primero.

Excéntrica. Soñadora. Innovadora.

"Cuéntale a la Luna… Lovegood"

Otra vez la luna llena se transforma en la cara sonriente de Luna Lovegood y después comienza el intro, con las fotografías de Malfoy Inc; sus clientes y socios. La audiencia aprovecha éste minuto para servirse té, preparar bocadillos y mover los cojines de lugar para estar más cómodos. Las últimas imágenes de la introducción son las de Astoria y Ron saliendo cada quien por su lado de la boda y la de Hermione con su vestido de novia. Siempre logra que los que están viendo la página 39 retomen la emoción.

— Durante estas semanas hemos disecado la historia de la caída en picada de Malfoy Incorporated desde la perspectiva de clientes, socios y empleados, quienes coinciden en que si bien Seamus Finnigan cavó una tumba, el desastroso caso de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley podría ser el último clavo en el ataúd de la antes exitosa empresa.

Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron. La pareja más envidiada de cualquier círculo social y prácticamente realeza mágica, decidieron retomar la relación que habían comenzado en Hogwarts a la edad de veintidós años, cuando la hija de muggles dejó de lado el estilo de vida acelerado y destructivo que había adoptado poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. En ésta etapa de sus vidas es que continuamos con la historia y les pedimos que le cuenten... a la Luna —ella se sienta en su sillón violeta y toma una fotografía del buró que está a su lado. La imágen se acerca cada vez más a ella y podemos ver a Ron y Hermione en la boda de Harry Potter, bailando, sonriendo y compartiendo un tierno beso. Todo se vuelve negro.

— Su relación siempre fue extraña —comenta una chica de abundante cabello rubio y rizado sentada en una oficina—. La gente todavía piensa que lo digo porque Ron es mi ex.

Lavender Brown,

Fundadora de la ONG Lobo A.C,

Generación 1991-1997.

»Pero no es así. Mi punto es que siempre supe que la amaba, pero también siempre pensé que era como amiga. Jamás tuve ni he tenido hasta la fecha un solo motivo para creer que son una pareja compatible, es todo.

— ¿Crees que su relación pudo haber evolucionado de lo que era en Hogwarts, después del periodo de rebeldía de Hermione? —pregunta la misma voz que había entrevistado a Zabini.

— Quizás —opina Lavender encogiéndose de hombros—. Hermione siempre fue muy controlada y solía refugiarse en su racionalidad para que los sentimientos no la desbordaran. Parvati y yo decíamos que leía en lugar de llorar. Y supongo que eso pudo haber cambiado cuando ella comenzó a... salir más.

Las fotografías que inundaron la pantalla ésta vez eran de Hermione saliendo a bares, fiestas, bebiendo y las típicas de las brujas bajando de la escoba con el cabello revuelto y mostrando la desacomodada lencería. La audiencia sabía que la prensa no había dejado a Hermione en paz durante todo ese tiempo, porque ellos tampoco.

Luna reaparece en su biblioteca con una copa de vino en la mano.

— Después de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger tuvo problemas tanto escolares como emocionales, y a pesar de tener decenas de prospectos para continuar su con su brillante camino después del colegio, se vio envuelta en una espiral de escándalos que mermaron su carrera profesional al grado en que la estudiante brillante, la mejor bruja de su generación y la heroína del mundo mágico se encontró desempleada y sin un solo knut a su nombre, dependiendo de la buena voluntad de sus amigos —Luna intenta mantener la cara seria, pero para el observador conocedor, parecía que esta parte de la historia sí le estaba afectando a nivel personal. La imágen hace un acercamiento a su cara, pero ésta vez no hay imágenes. Vamos directo a la parte que se mostró el capítulo pasado como adelanto.

— Creo que no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo difícil que fueron para Hermione los primeros años lejos de Hogwarts —dice Ginny Weasley, ella y Harry Potter se encuentran en el sillón de su casa. Él tiene a su pequeño hijo James en las piernas y ella lo toma de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos necesita introducción, pero los nombres aparecen de cualquier manera, con letras doradas.

Ginevra Weasley,

Capitana de las Hollyhead Harpies,

Generación 1992 - 1998

»Toda esa presión y toda esa expectativa pueden destruir vidas. Creo que no hay sombra más grande que la de tu propio nombre. —comenta volteando a ver a su esposo, la audiencia puede ver cómo Harry se aferra a su mano antes de hablar.

— Imagina que todo el mundo te adora, la gente cree que no puedes hacer nada malo o que no tienes defectos, ahora imagina que cometes un error y la sociedad entera se pone en tu contra. Son situaciones muy difíciles de manejar, pero ella lo habría hecho sin ningún problema... de no haber tenido otro tipo de peso sobre sus hombros —termina Harry mientras su nombre aparece rápidamente.

Harry Potter,

Auror,

Generación 1991 - 1997

Cuando éstas letras acaban de desaparecer, podemos ver más fotografías, de la infancia de Hermione. Éstas fotografías no se mueven lo cual es muy extraño para la mayoría de la audiencia.

Hermione aparece en escuelas muggles con sus padres, navidades, y otros festejos familiares. La última de éstas fotos es una de 1996, donde está ella con sus padres en casa, festejando su cumpleaños tardío. La fotografía se aleja hasta quedar la página en negro y podemos ver a Luna paseando en la biblioteca una vez más, enfrente de un enorme mapa del mundo.

— Durante el verano de 1997, la resistencia se preparaba para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro una vez más, y Hermione Granger sabía que su madre y su padre corrían un peligro inminente. De ser capturados, serían sometidos a las torturas del régimen de Voldemort para conseguir información sobre ella, o sobre Harry Potter.

Es por esto que la joven bruja utilizó el encantamiento desmemorizador en su propia sangre y los mandó a Australia con nuevas identidades, un movimiento que si bien logró garantizar su seguridad durante la guerra, también selló su destino —Luna sigue parada frente al mapa, y sólo vemos su espalda, pero la imágen se concentra en Australia y poco a poco la cámara se acerca a Penrith, una ciudad cercana a Sydney.

— Hermione siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte y decidido —dijo una mujer, sus ojos castaños y su cabello revuelto eran una señal inequívoca de su identidad.

Jane Granger,

Madre de Hermione Granger.

»Todavía recuerdo cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se sentó en la sala de nuestra casa, en Inglaterra y nos dijo que era una bruja. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, y debatimos mucho si Hogwarts era la mejor idea, nos preguntamos si encajaría con los demás, si podría manejar un mundo nuevo. Porque para nosotros todo estaba de cabeza. Pero ella se encerraba en su cuarto a leer, y a practicar y a memorizar cada detalle de la historia de los magos... y supimos que estaría bien —comenta orgullosa.

— Entonces, ¿no tuvo secuelas por el encantamiento desmemorizador? —pregunta el entrevistador.

— No, ninguna. Todo está ahí, todo volvió. Y también recuerdo perfectamente el tiempo que pasé con el hechizo —contesta la Sra. Granger.

— ¿Nos puede decir qué fue lo que pasó? —le pregunta al entrevistador al Sr. Granger, que se encuentra de pie en la cocina, lavando trastes.

William Granger,

Padre de Hermione Granger.

— A veces, aunque queramos creer que sabemos todo y que tenemos todo bajo control —dice él hablando con la audiencia. Alguien debía estar obteniendo otra imágen en la cocina porque la escena se había concentrado en él—, aunque nos convenzamos de que hemos tomado la decisión más informada, la vida nos sorprende. Eso es lo que pasó, la vida sorprendió a mi Herms.

— ¿Le gustaría elaborar en su respuesta?

— No, no en realidad —contesta él sonriendo, esa sonrisa con dientes perfectos que sólo tienen los dentistas. A lo lejos podemos escuchar risas infantiles y la imágen enfoca abruptamente a una niña y un niño corriendo en el jardín de un lugar demasiado soleado para ser Inglaterra. Ambos tienen los mismos ojos castaños y el mismo cabello ondulado. Ambos usan brackets y juegan con un balón, sin importarles que cientos de personas hayan tenido un colapso con la noticia de su existencia.

La imagen se vuelve negra, comienza una música tensa y nos encontramos con Luna paseando en la biblioteca, el eco de sus pasos se mezcla con el ritmo de la seria tonada.

— Los padres de Hermione nunca habían planeado tener una gran familia. Sin embargo, al encontrarse en Australia, con buenos trabajos, pasados los treinta años y sin hijos, el Sr. y la Sra. Wilkins, como eran conocidos durante aquél periodo, decidieron concebir.

»Los gemelos Leontes y Cordelia llegaron al mundo el 5 de mayo de 1998 en Penrith, Australia, tan sólo tres días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

»Cuando Hermione logró encontrar a sus padres y devolverles sus recuerdos, éstos no quisieron regresar a Inglaterra por el bien de sus nuevos hijos e incluso se quedaron con el apellido Wilkins. Hermione Granger volvió a Inglaterra para apoyar en la reconstrucción del colegio, así como para tomar sus exámenes finales, los EXTASIS. Tras sacar un Aceptable y diversos Supera las Expectativas Hermione sufrió una enorme crisis de identidad. No fue la calificación más alta de su generación y sus padres ya no eran sus padres ante sus ojos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué la definía? ¿Habían sido sus decisiones las correctas?

Otra sección de fotografías inunda la pantalla. Son de Ron y Hermione juntos en diversos eventos tras la guerra. En algunos estaban acompañados por Harry y Ginny o incluso por Neville o Luna. Pero no parecían ser pareja en ese momento. Hermione fue desapareciendo de los bailes de beneficencia, las campañas de reconstrucción de edificios gubernamentales y los talleres de combate contra el estrés post-traumático.

La voz en off de Luna narra:

— Mientras esto sucedía con su mejor amiga, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se encontraban librando sus propias batallas personales, tanto en el departamento de aurores como al frente de cientos de actividades dedicadas a acabar con los vestigios de Voldemort. Sus agendas llegaron a ser tan diferentes que se rumora que no hablaron durante meses.

La imagen cambia.

— Por supuesto que la casa no es lo que solía ser —comenta una señora sentada en una banca mecedora en su jardín—. Antes, todos estaban aquí a la hora de la cena. Percy y Arthur volvían del trabajo, Bill y Fleur traían algún vino caro y Fre... perdón, y George nos mostraba algún invento nuevo para la tienda. Ginny entraba con las botas enlodadas y medio uniforme puesto, y tras de ella Harry y Ronald. Pero Hermione, ella dejó de venir primero.

Molly Weasley,

Veterana de la Batalla de Hogwarts,

Madre de siete héroes.

» Claro que no la culpo, ni creo que haya sido su intención alejarse, simplemente creo que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Algunas personalidades necesitan más tiempo que otras para volver a sentirse cómodas en el entorno que antes era su refugio, y al momento siguiente les explotó en la cara. De todo corazón creo que darse un tiempo para vivir su vida sin los muchachos al lado, fuera del colegio, en el mundo real, era importante para su crecimiento personal.

— ¿La guerra no era suficiente para vivir el mundo real? —pregunta la entrevistadora de la voz suave.

— Vivir en una guerra no es vivir —dice la Sra. Weasley mirando al cielo—. Aunque sea real.

La señora Weasley continúa meciéndose y la imágen se hace cada vez más borrosa hasta desaparecer. Luna voltea a ver a la audiencia desde su cómodo sofá color violeta.

— A partir del año 2001, a la edad de veintiún años, Potter y Weasley se gradúan oficialmente de la academia de Aurores. Y consiguen un apartamento juntos a las afueras del Callejón Diagon, en la zona muggle. Meses después el último miembro del trío dorado se les une y viven juntos hasta finales de aquel año cuando Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter se casan en una ceremonia privada.

Luna abre un álbum de fotos y pasa las páginas. Es el álbum de la boda de los Potter, donde aparecen caras tanto conocidas como desconocidas para la audiencia. Pero en éstas fotos el cambio en el que se enfoca la cámara es en la actitud de Ron y Hermione. Luna continúa narrando sin dejar de pasar las hojas.

» El día de la boda de sus mejores amigos, Weasley y Granger se reúnen como pareja y continúan siéndolo hasta el día de otra boda de altísimo perfil y enormes expectativas. La suya.

El álbum termina con una foto de Harry y Ginny abrazados de Ron y Hermione, todos lucen sonrientes y todos lucen enamorados.

_En nuestro siguiente episodio.._.

Las letras se desvanecen y podemos ver la silueta de alguien en un pub estilo irlandés. La audiencia no lo puede creer, se levantan de sus asientos, gritan, chillan y se emocionan. Cuando el sujeto comienza a hablar con una voz, ahora famosa, todos pierden la cabeza.

— No soporto las mentiras, ni a los mentirosos. Por eso no podía seguir solapando tanta falsedad —decía Seamus Finnigan. Su rostro seguía siendo un "misterio" y no apareció su nombre en la página 39, pero nadie dudaba de quién podría ser.

— ¿Te refieres a Malfoy o a Granger? —pregunta el entrevistador hombre.

— A los dos —contestó él. Y la página quedó negra y silenciosa.

La audiencia no podía creer que tendría que esperar una semana para seguir husmeando en vidas ajenas. Pero en algún lugar de Inglaterra, alguien estaba preocupado por todo lo contrario. Alguien no quería que el documental siguiera su curso.

Alguien estaba a punto de cometer un acto desesperado.


	3. Leones y Serpientes

Astoria Greengrass sabía que aquél circo no terminaría pronto.

Es por eso que se había negado rotundamente a dar declaraciones, a hablar con nadie que no fueran Pansy o Draco, e incluso se había tomado unas vacaciones lejos de todo y de todos.

Unas vacaciones a las que Ronald Weasley no había llegado.

Con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos y una cabaña en una playa tropical para ella solita, Astoria tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado.

Una de tantas veces que se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras flotaba en el mar y miraba el cielo estrellado, se preguntó por qué le había gustado Ron en primer lugar. Por qué se había quedado con él durante dos años sabiendo que su novia, la gran Hermione Granger lo estaría esperando en el altar.

Claro que eso no pasó, pero tampoco estaba con ella ahora. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le dolían, el hecho de que debió de haberlo sabido. Las personas no cambian de un día para otro, y probablemente el Ron que ella conocía no era el verdadero. Estaba claro que su mejor amiga debía conocerlo mucho mejor, y a aún así su relación fracasó.

¿Qué podía haber esperado ella? ¿Por qué todavía seguía esperando algo?

Una lechuza se alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte. Astoria tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para llegar a la costa en un par de segundos y recibirla. Le dio un poco de agua y bocadillos especiales para agradecerle por el largo viaje y el pesado paquete. Era el ejemplar de éste mes del Quisquilloso con una carta de Luna Lovegood.

Le había mandado los últimos cuatro con cartas similares, donde la invitaba a contar su versión de la historia, oero todo lo que había visto hasta ahora tenía un tinte de programa de chismes tan obvio que no pudo aceptar. A pesar de tener entrevistas con Blaise y Pansy; Harry y Ginny e incluso la mamá de Ronald.

Se recostó en la hamaca que colgaba afuera de su cabaña, disfrutando de la tibieza de la noche. Con un hechizo, la página 39 de la revista flotaba frente a ella. Tras unos segundos, cobró vida por cuarta vez.

La música dulce y alegre suena primero, y aparecen las letras color neón que anuncian el inicio del programa.

Excéntrica. Soñadora. Innovadora.

"Cuéntale a la Luna… Lovegood"

La ya famosa luna llena que se transforma en la cara de Luna hace a Astoria sonreír. Esa imagen da miedo. Siguen las fotografías de Malfoy Inc; sus clientes y socios que son parte de la introducción del programa, con una música diferente. Las últimas imágenes de la introducción son las de Astoria y Ron saliendo cada quien por su lado de la boda y la de Hermione con su vestido de novia.

Astoria se cubre la cabeza avergonzada. Ahí en esa playa nadie la está viendo, pero no puede evitar sentir todo de nuevo al ver las imágenes y quiere irse a vivir bajo el agua donde nadie la encuentre

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Leones y Serpientes**

— La semana pasada exploramos el polémico inicio de la relación entre Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, dos de los jóvenes adultos más importantes de la historia mágica moderna. Pudimos obtener testimonios que nos contaron cómo era la pareja desde sus inicios en Hogwarts hasta su su sonada separación hace exactamente un mes y medio que dejó a la sociedad mágica con la quijada abierta, y un amargo sabor de boca.

Hoy retomaremos éste relato en donde el destino vuelve a unir sus caminos con otro de sus infames compañeros de generación: Draco Malfoy —Luna detiene su caminata por la biblioteca frente a un closet enorme. El vestido de bodas de Hermione está colgado en todo su esplendor y la audiencia, tensa de la emoción no puede despegar la vista del documental. La imágen hace un acercamiento a la intrincada pedrería del pecho y después de volverse borrosa, todo se pone negro.

Podemos ver fotografías de Ron y Hermione en diversos establecimientos dedicados a las bodas, como pastelerías, tiendas de flores, estudios de danza y por supuesto, tiendas de vestidos y trajes de boda. Luna continúa con el relato.

» Granger y Weasley habían planeado por meses una boda extravagante y por todo lo alto. A decir verdad, las únicas fotografías que tenemos de ellos juntos por aquella época son éstas, en las que están decidiendo el sabor del pastel, el color de la decoración y el tema del evento. Diversas fuentes nos reportan que para la ceremonia estaban planeados actos circenses, fuegos artificiales e incluso una demostración de vuelo sincronizado en escobas.

Una fotografía ocupa toda la imagen, es de Hermione saliendo del emporio del vestido Parkinson's. La imagen se mueve de tal manera que parece que entramos por la puerta principal. Después de un segundo de negrura, nos encontramos con una mujer de cabello negro y labios delgados. Ojos verdes y nariz aguileña.

Las letras doradas la identifican como:

Pansy Parkinson,

Diseñadora de Modas,

Generación de Hogwarts 1991 - 1997

» Cuando Hermione entró por esa puerta no tenía muy buena pinta, yo estaba segura que no iba a comprar nada y que su amiga, Ginny Weasley la había traído a la fuerza. Se probó un par de vestidos pero no quería ninguno de los dos. Cuando se probó el tercero se puso a llorar y claro que en ese momento pensé que eran nervios, nunca pensé que cancelaría, y menos el día exacto de la boda.

— ¿En ningún momento notaste algo extraño en la conducta de la novia?

— No en realidad, ella era una novia horrible pero todas lo son.

— ¿Horrible?

— Todas las semanas me pedía cambios, siempre quería algo más. ¿Me explico? Más cuentas, más tela en la cola del vestido, un velo con flores bordadas, una tiara, otro corte, mangas largas, sin mangas, mangas estilo victoriano. Una verdadera pesadilla, pero valió la pena, es el vestido más hermoso que he diseñado jamás.

— ¿Te pidió un reembolso por el vestido?

— No, pero tampoco es como que eso importe. Lo que de verdad me molesta es que ahora nadie va a poder usar el diseño, lo iba a vender como el Granger-Weasley pero nadie lo va a querer. Es de mala suerte.

La imagen cambia, y nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante, una bruja joven, de cabello rubio toma té de un tarro de cerveza.

— Una semana antes de la boda de la Srta. Granger la oficina se volvió un caos completo —dijo agitando la bolsita de té con su varita. Letras plateadas le hicieron saber su nombre a la audiencia:

Janeth Binns,

Asistente de Dirección,

Malfoy Incorporated.

» En seguida noté que el caso Granger era diferente, hasta la fecha por contrato mágico no puedo dar detalles del tema, aunque no es que tenga demasiados. Tenemos al menos doscientos cincuenta empleados, incluyendo actores, productores, maquillistas mágicos, reclutadores, aritmánticos, agentes de publicidad, un par de duendes ex-empleados de Gringotts que se encargan de las grandes transacciones y demás, y los únicos que sabían de este caso eran los cuatro miembros de la junta de inversionistas y yo.

— Malfoy Incorporated siempre ha parecido una empresa mucho más ligera de lo que me comentas. Tengo entendido que en el caso de Viktor Krum contaron con un equipo de veintitrés personas sin contar a Malfoy y Greengrass. ¿Por qué tanto secreto esta vez?

— A veces, cuando Dr... el Sr. Malfoy se interesa personalmente en el caso es porque conoce muy bien al cliente, o porque cree que su relación de negocios puede ser mutuamente beneficiosa. A veces también... bueno, no quiero sonar escandalosa, pero también le ponía atención especial a los casos de mujeres bonitas.

— Entonces, en tu opinión, ¿el Sr. Malfoy se aprovechaba de las situaciones vulnerables de sus clientes para sacarles el mayor beneficio económico, e incluso sexual?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás diría tal cosa —dice con voz chillona y casi tira el té de la mesa. Los pocos comensales del Caldero Chorreante voltean a verla, interrogantes. Ella baja la voz, pero continúa sumamente disgustada—. Draco Malfoy es un hombre honrado y trabajador. Ninguna de sus relaciones ha sido forzosa ni coaccionada, a mí me consta que esas mujeres querían involucrarse con mi jefe. ¡Tuve que correr a más de una para que lo dejaran en paz! —confiesa en un susurro bastante audible.

— Claro, mujeres que acababan de terminar con sus parejas. Puedes decir que no era forzoso. ¿Pero era ético?

Janeth está poniéndose rápidamente morada por la ira y la vergüenza de haber sido acorralada, pero no dice nada más y la imagen vuelve al negro para hacer una transición.

* * *

Astoria se da cuenta de que está tan tensa en la hamaca que le duele el cuello. La escena de Janeth había sido una de las más pesadas para ella, incluso más que la del vestido de Hermione, porque Janeth también era su asistente, y había sido amable, atenta y eficiente incluso cuando ella no se lo merecía. Janeth estaba demostrando más lealtad por la compañía que muchos directivos que ganaban el doble de su sueldo, que a menos de una semana de la retención de salarios habían salido corriendo.

Furiosa, se levantó y entró a su cabaña, sacó un pedazo de pergamino mientras la página 39 del Quisquilloso la seguía flotando a menos de un metro de distancia.

Comenzó a escribir con todo su enojo una carta de contestación a Luna Lovegood preguntándole cuál era su maldito problema, y si se había vuelto como las periodistas de pacotilla de Corazón de Bruja que se dedicaban a arruinar por diversión la vida de las personas. Estaba a punto de rematar con alguna frase más hiriente respecto a su locura o a su padre, para que supiera lo que era ponerse personal, pero se contuvo. Bueno, no se contuvo sola, una frase del programa la contuvo.

— Nadie parecía tan sorprendido con la noticia, como el dueño del establecimiento donde Malfoy llevaba a sus clientes más importantes para hablar de negocios: Seamus Finnigan —dice Luna. Y la sangre ya no sólo le hierve, parece que se le evapora del enojo. Ésto lo tiene que ver completo.

* * *

— Finnigan había atendido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al mismo tiempo que todos los antes mencionados, y era compañero de cuarto tanto de Harry Potter como del entonces prometido de Hermione, Ronald Weasley. Incluso había sido invitado a la boda un mes antes, por lo que la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría —Luna narra mientras un par de fotografías de partidos de Quidditch, viajes a Hogsmade y anuarios escolares confirman su historia. La última es de Seamus y su madre cortando sonrientes un listón verde frente a lo que ahora era el Pub Finnigan´s.

— Honestamente jamás lo habría imaginado, ni en mis sueños más locos o en fiestas con otros amigos en común. Nunca tuvimos dudas sobre Ron y Hermione, ellos siempre fueron la pareja dispareja perfecta —decía Seamus en una silla de su pub mientras las letras doradas brillaban en la cara de la audiencia, como si hiciera falta:

Seamus Finnigan,

Dueño de Finnigan´s Pub

Generación de Hogwarts 1991 - 1997

— ¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción al ver a Granger en aquél lugar, sentada con Malfoy?

— Sorpresa. Más que nada, y no me pude aguantar, le tuve que preguntar en ése momento e intentar convencerla de que aquello era la peor idea del mundo.

— Claro, era tu amiga —dice la entrevistadora.

— Así es, y no sólo eso, Ron también es mi amigo. Solíamos quedarnos hasta tarde hablando de las chicas del colegio y nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más que para ella. De inmediato le di mi más sincera opinión pero no me escuchó.

— ¿Así que siguió adelante con todos los planes?

— Al principio creo que intentó batallar con sus impulsos de autodestrucción, pero poco a poco fue cambiando y hasta podría decir que comenzó a... coquetear con Malfoy.

— ¿Fue ahí cuando decidiste que habías tenido suficiente de la empresa con la que habías tenido tan buena relación durante tantos años?

— Así es, ya no me importaba si me daban dinero o no. No soporto las mentiras, ni a los mentirosos. Por eso no podía seguir solapando tanta falsedad

— ¿Te refieres a la falsedad de Malfoy o la Granger? —pregunta la entrevistadora sin poder contener la emoción de su voz.

— A los dos obviamente. Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un embustero y patán disfrazado de aristócrata y Hermione... ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás fue tan lista como pensábamos y que cualquiera puede verse como heroína si se para al lado de los vencedores.

La imagen se vuelve negra y la audiencia se queda en silencio. Parece que el propio programa quiere que digieran la información que acaban de escuchar puesto que ésta pausa dura bastantes segundos.

* * *

Astoria hizo pedazos la carta que iba a mandar. Estaba fuera de sí. Ya no podía calificarse como enojo normal, estaba llorando de coraje. No podía creer que pintaran a Finnigan como el correcto de la historia y a ellos y a su compañía como rufianes sin escrúpulos que merecían todo lo malo de esta tierra.

La injusticia de aquél documental la estaba aplastando, y haciendo explotar la revista entera no le había quitado ni un poquito de aquél sentimiento. Empacó en tiempo récord y envió a la lechuza de vuelta con una carta mal escrita para Pansy. Era hora de volver a Inglaterra y dar la cara, Ronald no importaba en aquél momento, su empresa y su reputación valían más que los brazos cálidos de un hombre en su cama. El documental no se había terminado aún pero no le importó, ya estaba corriendo al punto de aparición más cercano.

* * *

_En nuestro siguiente capítulo:_

— Malfoy Incorporated ha sido un cáncer para nuestra sociedad desde su concepción —decía una mujer a la que no podíamos ver—. No sólo me separaron del hombre de mi vida, sino que apartaron a mi hija de su padre. ¿Lo peor? Que su padre es uno de los dueños.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**Hola a todos los lectores, viejos y nuevos. Me da muchísimo gusto tenerlos a todos aquí y les agradezco a los que ya han puesto la historia en alertas/favoritos. **

**Por favor, si les gusta la historia o si ven cosas que se puedan mejorar, pueden decirme con toda confianza en los comentarios. Me ayudan como escritora a saber hacia dónde llevar la trama o las partes que están funcionando y las que no. Ésta es su oportunidad de decirme todo todo lo que piensan y a mí me encanta saber. **

**Por favor, denme 5 minutitos más de su tiempo con un reviusito constructivo :) **


End file.
